Essence Book 1:Shadows
by No Rising Sun
Summary: It is a good story so please read and rate it
1. Prolouge

Shadows

By: Anna Whisnant

Prologue

In this fragile world there are many material truces and hearts are broken of a simple in the midst of it all we can forget all that is important to us. And The Three Guiding Lights even lose true sight of what is important. My arms felt the strain of the demon that was attacking me.

"Mikomi! We're gonna die if we don't get into gear!" I shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Myoa! What do you think we're doing?!" She Shot a blast at a large demon in the head and felled it.

All of a sudden Suki's Bow got knocked down And her guardian was long away.

"SUKI!" Mikomi and I screamed at the same time. Mikomi thew up an energy barrier as aI raced over to her. She was badly injured.

"Myoa, Myoa we have to do the spell."She sputtered out. I shook my head grimly.

"Suki,we can't, it's only for emer-"

"And you don't count this as an emergency? Look around you! Men and women are dying. And you cant cover up that gash in your arm. I know this okay? If we do this we can hold off the war for another what 200 years?I promise this will work okay? Now please order your souls to spread word to the soldiers that we need a 60 foot circle around us. And get all the pets and Guardians." She drew in a shuddering breath. I knew what I had to do

"Kihaku-kiri, call out and send all souls to send the soldiers please form a perimiter around and all pets and gaurdians please come to us."

A wisp scattered around us and all became still. Then a shout sounded and the soldiers did as they were instructed. Kitsune, my Nine tailed fox, carried my gaurdian Azmov and settled by my feet. Mikomi came with Jamesson and her griffin Uyoku. Finally Suki's Phoenix Aia And Gerad came to us.

"Your souls mentioned the final spell. Are you sure?" Azmov asked.

" Yes. It's the only way." Suki said standing,"Quick Mikomi, You are better at weaving spells. Start now! We only have a minute."

Mikomi wiped away the silent tears and threw her staff into the uttered a terrible scream and light flashed from her necklace.

"SEND US AWAY TO A SILENT SLUMBER!" She screamed. It was Suki next.

" GIVE US THE STRENGTH TO FEEL WHILE WE ARE WITHIN THIS SLUMBER!" Gerad held her up as she said this and held her arms so they could produce the Love light from her turn.I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

" SEAL US WITHIN A SOUL SO WE MAY BE READY WHEN THE DARKNESS THREATENS US AGAIN!" I threw my whole being into the spell.

A liquidy bubble enclosed around Pets flew into the sky in order to seal it.

I wasn't scared as breath began to leave my lungs. This was just natural. I felt my necklace and bearings be stripped away to the Altier Dimension, for the next holder to handle. I heard our pets yowl with firmness and then submitted to the welcoming comforts of sleep.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 1

Awakening

" DESTINY MAE CHARON! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!!!" My mother tried(with no avail ) to get me back in the house. I was sick of it! She wanted to chain me down and never let me out! My long black hair whipped around in the crisp summer wind. I was dressed in a beautiful black and red mini dress with long eyeliner was dark under my midnight blue eyes and i had on my customary black boots. I was a goth through and through. And here in Idanha Oregon,with our small population of 232 people,it was hard to be the ONLY goth!Not to mention all of the stares from the prissy upscale ladies. My mother was always complaining "Destiny, try to be a good girl at school today,I dont want another phone call from Mr. Bullhorn about how you decimated another window." "Des,Why did you put the water bottle in Ms. Langley's seat?You know she already has bladder control problems.""Destiny Mae, I know you're not trying to sneak out again." and so on. But when she told me today that I wasn't going to be allowed out for even school, okay _yeah _that was

the final straw.

"So you can lock me up like I'm some deranged criminal? Come on Mom, are you that distrustful of me?"

"Des,"

"Don't Des, me mom! Did I mention I finally found Dad last night? Yeah! And I am leaving to live with him! So SCREW YOU!"

I tore off into the woods surrounding our home.

Now I have done this several times before so my mom wouldn't think anything of it. She wouldn't think I was traveling halfway cross the country to New York, New York! She'd go up to my room in 2 days to find all my stuff gone and then she'd flip out,or not. Either way I didn't care. I picked up my pack a few feet into the woods and started for Main Street. Right in front of me, there was a beautiful black Cadillac calling "Hijack me Destiny. You know you wanna." And how is a 14 year old rebel supposed to resist that?

I smiled and easily picked the lock. The keys were still in the ignition, and it looked like someone was going on a trip. Food, soda and gas cans were all packed safely into the backseat of the car.

"Jackpot!!" I exclaimed and turned the keys forward to a whole new life.

Inside my soul...

Myoa could feel Destiny moving father and farther from her home. She could feel her pure glee as she inched toward New York with no cops stopping her. But Myoa could feel something that Destiny could not. A great danger was approaching her. Her first real danger. But that was okay. Because as she had no sense of direction, Destiny was really heading to Texas, where Hope was in wait. And the time was nearly at hand to truly awaken...

3 days later...

"SON OF A!" I stood at a little sign that said,

Longview, Texas

Population 77,000

5 Miles

Ya'll come back now!

This just proved my no sense of direction theory. It was the middle of the night and VERY windy outside, and now I was 5 miles away from another stupid city. A string of curses flew from my tongue as I stomped back to the car.

"Hey toots. What are you doin gettin back in that car when there is a warm spot on my lap for you?" A deep male voice came out of darkness.

I rolled my eyes and turned to see 4 bikers surrounding me.

"Spitcakes."

The biggest one got off and walked over to me.

"Uh... get the hell away from me now, before I whup your fat Texan ass." I pulled a knife from my boot and flashed it meanicingly.

My mistake. Big biker pulled out a 9 millimeter and advanced with a sick grin .

I uttered a few curses and backed away to where the car was.

But before I could get inside the door 2 shots were fired at me and hit me in my arm and leg. As I screamed, a ghostly figure crossed the road.

"I would suggest that you step away from that girl right now." He said. with an absolute certainty that scared the crap outta me.

"And what are you gonna do about. it shortie?" Big biker dude said putting me in a sleeper hold and pointing the gun at my chin.

The man came around and hit them with a series of roundhouse kicks. Then he looked at big biker dude, knocked the gun out of his hand and delivered a punch to the face. Upon releasing me he slapped me across the face.(which actually hurt ALOT)With a grunt he was knocked out. Then another of the bikers grabbed my arms to try and keep me from going and take me with him.

"Dammit." He put his pointer fingers together and closed his eyes.

"_Firia_." A circle of flame came from his fingers and encircled the biker and he was burned a little. My savior grabbed his shirt and looked into his eyes.

"_Memir._You and your buddy here remember nothing that happened tonight. You will go be employed at the McDonalds in Missouri, stop molesting little girls, and change your names to Mack Brown, and Joe Smith." The stranger dropped him and Mack (or Joe) walked sleepily to his motorcycle. The other biker followed in tune and soon they were speeding away. He offered a hand to me. I took it and stood up shakily. My leg hurt like hell.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I looked up and finally got a look at him..

He was a tall brunette with light skin and a slim jawline. His eyes were a deep green that nearly drained my will to stand. He was buff but not too much. He had a gauntlet strapped to his hand and was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with black pants.

" Are you alright?" He said with a husky and sexy tone.

"Yeah, I think, OW!." His leg brushed my slightly and it sent a searing pain throughout.

" My name is Triagon Orja Underhill. Destiny, I need you to come with me."

" How do you know my name?"

" You're more ways than one."

"But how do I Kn-"

"If I was a cop I would already called the station for backup. If I was a citizen I would be calling the cops so I could claim my 10,000 dollar reward. Listen your car is totalled and my bike is not fit to carry 2 people after what those guys did to it. If you want to make it to somewhere safe then we'd best get moving."

Triagon began walking away and I stood with my mouth hanging open. I considered my options. I was injured, nearly out of supplies, and very cold. Out here I could be spotted and taken home. If I went with him, I took a chance of running right into the cops. But something within told me to trust him. I took one step to him and fell. Stood up and cried out in pain. Tried to walk, got a few steps in, and fell, twisting my ankle in the process. I screamed and tried not to cry.

" Are you okay?" I looked up and saw genuine concern in his eyes.

" No."

" Here I'll carry you._Gith_" He took my arms and put me up on his back with a gentle ease. As we trekked on my eyelids began to droop and soon, for the first time in days, I fell asleep easily.

When I slipped into my dreams I was in a litlle library. A pretty girl in a red dress and purple hair was at a table staring at me. She beckoned me over to her. I stepped forward as she walked to me.

" So I finally meet the soul I was sealed with. Destiny." Her voice sounded alot like mine only, with a lighter tone

" Um...... who are you?"

" Oh sorry, I am Myoa. Essence of Destiny, Ruler of the twilight, the night, and the souls who roam this earth and the Altier Dimension."

" O-kay then, I'm leaving now."

" No! please don't. I need you to do something, please."

" Okay dream person what do I do?" I said sarcastically. This was way out of dream leagues.

" Tomorrow, Azmov w-"

" Azmov?"

" Oh, you call him Triagon. But he will take you to the city. A girl your age will be there. I can sense that she will be in trouble. Her name will be Hope. Help her and take her on your journey to NYC. When you reach there I will be able to contact Suki and she will guide Love to you. Oh I feel as though I am rushing you. Please, this is all I can do, Forgive me. But there is a force coming to harm you girls, and I need you 6 to-

" 6?"

"You, Love, Hope, And your Guardians."

"Who are?"

"You are with yours at this moment, Triagon. Hope's will be with her, and Love will need to go get hers from Manhattan."

" Okay?"

" Listen, I know that this is all so confusing, but here in a week, just one week, that will all change. I need you trust the little voice in you head because I _will _guide you. Destiny, our time tonight is nearly at it's end, but i need you to tell me you trust and believe me, and _mean_ it. " The look in her eyes was something of desperation.

" I do." And I was surprised by the truth of my words. For some reason, I did believe her.

She smiled

" Good. Now I must leave you. Peace to you." She touched my forehead and I was spiraling back to a black sleep.


	3. Hope

Chapter 2

Hope

When I awoke, I was in a small, quaint room with blackout curtains and a glow-in-the-dark lava lamp. Green wallpaper covered the walls and a man was sleeping in a chair next to me.I closed my eyes and tried to roll over when a sudden pain grabbed me in my arm. Then it all came flooding back to me. The fight, the rescue, and the dream. I groaned and sat up.

Triagon opened his eyes and stared at me. I shook my head and and rubbed my eyes like I did when I was only a few years younger.

"Good Morning. I was wondering if you had slipped into a coma." He chuckled heartily.

" Why?"

"You've been asleep for three days now Destiny. If you hadn't tossed and turned all the time I was worried the cops had found you and taken you away."

"Omigod!!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!?"

"Because it looked like you hadn't slept in a while. And plus, The sleep did wonders on your arm and leg."

I looked over to where I had been shot at and, his words were true. The shot wounds were nothing more than scabs and bruised areas now. I stood up,and by god, I didn't fall over or scream out in pain. Then I looked down at my body. A pink nightgown covered me. I shot a glare over to Triagon.

"Hey, you woke up enough to go put that on in the don't look at me." He threw up his hands innocently.

"Where are my clothes?!?"

"On the chair."

I looked over to the chair where my minidress waited, cleaned up all nice.

"Thanks"

"No what do you want to do today?"

"Let me get a shower and get dressed before I let you know on that one." I hurried off to the bathroom and pulled off the pink disgrace gratefully.I washed my hair carefully and thoroghly,in order to get a weeks stink out. I stayed in for a little over a hour letting the hot water soothe and calm me I got out, I shrugged into my dress and boots and brushed out my hair. I looked in my bag(which he said I took in there with me the first time),found my eyeliner and eyeshadow,and carefully applied it.I spun out of the bathroom, Jubuliant at my clean and non pink self.

"So?" He asked.

"You can come out now."

He stepped into the room, the serious expression returning.

"Now what?"

I put my finger on my chin and thought carefully.

_Remeber Destiny,you must find to _

My head snapped up at Myoa's voice.

"I want to go to the downtown area of Longview." I said slowly,uncertainly.

"Downtown? In Longview?"He said with a quizzical expression on his face.

"." I pulled a doggy face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"And you wont try to run off on me?"

"Nope!"

He sighed.

"I am so going to regret this,but, alright. Grab your purse and let's go."

"YAY!!" I grabbed my "It's not Emo, it's Goth you dumb ass" purse and stepped into the living was waiting for me.

"Now I live in the downtown area so please try not attract attention. Lets go."

I stepped into the bright and busy Longview Downtown area.

It was bustling with life. A cafe shop here, a art shop there, and Omigod, A Hot Topic! I nearly started for the Hot Topic, but Myoa spoke again

_She is in front of the cafe. Get to her. Hurry!_

I turned to the cafe, and sure enough I heard a man yell "Hope!" and all hell broke lose.

I ran over to where the most commotion was and picked out who Hope was.

Hope was a tiny girl with pale white skin and blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and pulled back into a ponytail under her cowboy hat. She was outfitted in a white button up tank top, and light tan skinny jeans, with tan faux felt boots. The man next to her was tall, bronze haired man with black eyes and a blue tee. He had black shorts and _Nike_ shoes on. They both looked like they would try and bout this one out. But I had this stange feeling that they would be heading to the juvie office here soon.

" There's the thief! She stole my crab! She's ruining me." A french man came out of the cafe fluttering around like a pansy.

" Yea, Well, Ya'lls need to learn how to cook good tasted like the deposits of a bull's farting fits." She spat in his direction and turned to run.

I heard Triagon Mutter underneath his breath and look at the other guy. The other guy nodded and whispered to Hope. Her look changed from surprise to concern to relief. He looke at Triagon and smiled.

" Go back to the the door and wait for my voice to tell you to unlock it."

"Why?"

"We're about to aquire two extra guests. Now go."

He gave me such a stare that I immediatly obeyed. Once I had done as he instructed. I put my ear to the door to listen in.

" FIRE!!! FIRE ON MAIN!!! BIG FIRE ON MAIN! PEOPLE ARE STILL TRAPPED SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" I heard Triagon yell and the screaming start. It continued for nearly 3 minutes until I heard Triagon whisper through the door.

" us in."

I quickly opened the door to see Triagon come in alone.

"Where are the guests?"

"Back door.I'm going to let them in."

"Okay."

He went to the back and I heard a bustle of voices come from there. Finally, Hope and the other man came in.

" Uh, who's she?" Hope asked with a heavy Texan accent.

"Destiny. You two are gonna be living here along with me and Jayden."

"But what if she-"

" I have nothing to gain by turning you in. I'm on the run myself. Destiny Mae Charon at your service." I gave a little curtsy and smiled

"Hey! You're that gal they're broadcastin for that big ol' reward! Well I am Hope Sara Callahan! That there is Jayden. He's my friend."She gestured over to Jayden and smiled.

"Triagon, I believe we have some buisness to attend to in the other room." Jayden politly gestured to the room.

"What buisness?" Hope and I asked at the same time.

"Ummmmm. Nothing." Triagon said cautiosly.

" is it? And you tell me nothing again, I'm slappin you." I crossed my arms and stared.

Jayden looked over at Triagon and sighed

"Come on, we need to be where no one can hear us."

We followed the men into the bedroom and the locked the doors and shut the windows.

"This room was made sound proof so one one will hear what we are saying." Triagon explained when Hope looked at him wierd.

"Oh."

"Now. Hope, Destiny, have you two had any wierd dreams at all. And don't lie."

Hope and I looked at each other.

" Well define ya'lls description o' wierd..."

"Hope..." Jayden warned.

"Oh fine! I had this here dream 'bout a girl named Mikomi and she said that I was an essence or sumthin like that kay?" She slumped and muttered something about men.

"Des?"Triagon prompted.

"A girl named Myoa came and said the same thing. Why?"

Both of the boys groaned and muttered something about 'those damn women spirits',

"Okay. It's storytime!"Triagon clapped his hands and leaned in.

"218 years ago, there was a war. A battle between good and evil. This particular war was called the War Of The Essences."

"Now good usually prevails in the storybooks right? Well, good was on the brink of destruction. It was on Sora's hill, that 218 years ago, that the bloodiest battle was taking place. And even Hope, Destiny and Love were dying out."

"Thats us!" Hope exclaimed.

"Except for love." I added.

"The three didn't stand a chance in thier present state,"Triagon said continuing,"So they sealed themselves and the darkness away to different souls, to head off the war for a little while."

"Now that is a long-forgotten legend,very few still remember truth came to a couple of years ago when Jayden and I were reconized as Hope and Destiny's gaurdians and sent to Marice's School For Magick Children to train."

We sat in blank silence for a moment.

" But how does this apply to us?" I asked fearfully.

"Because Love has already reconized herself and already attended a year at the school."

"So?" Hope put her hands on her hips." That still dosen't explain anything.

"Don't you see? You two ore the missing pieces."

"You are the ancient essences, Hope And Destiny."

And that's when we heard the cops at the door.


	4. The Chase

Chapter 3

The Chase

"Shit." Triagon whispered and jumped up. Hope and I cowered in a corner. The cops had come and we were gonna be fucked. Hope began to cry into my arm.

"Triagon, get the girls out the back door. Head north until you are in barren land. Wait for me there. If I'm not there in an hour leave on Arika. Fly to New York and look up Love."

"Jayden, what are you going to do?" Hope ran over and clung to his shirt. fearfully.

"Hope, those cops are really demons here to take you girls, Hope darling, I need you to trust me,okay?"

Hope sniffed."Okay."

He hugged her tightly for a moment and nodded to Triagon. He took my hand and began to run down the door that just magically opened for us. We ran along corridor upon corridor,Triagon fiercly clutching my hand and me tightly holding on to Hope's. When we finally arrived at the end I was panting hard.

"Dammit, I forgot the well I'll just do this." He broke the lock with one fell swoop.

"Come on. We dont have that much time."

I nodded quickly and walked outside into the cold twilight air.

"We'll have to trek for about 4 miles. Can you girls make it?"

"Yea."

"Okay then."

We started moving.

We heard a big boom and then a whoosh of fire behind us. Hope and I jumped and screamed. Triagon clamped his hand over our mouths.

"Shh! He just blew up the house to escape!"

We continued on for about an hour before he held his hand for us to stop.

"Now we play a waiting game."

H sat down and started to chant in that wierd language that he used to make the this time he was going really fast.

I sat down beside and sighed.

"Why are you so upset?" He stopped and looked at me concerdedly.

"I dunno, all this is just being thrown at me," A few feet away Hope lay down and began to sleep, "I'm just really scared of whats going to happen. I miss my mom and..my dad. He just up and left us. I never really understand that last fight. His last words to my mom were ' We can't keep putting Destiny in danger! Your father will just find her again! But then again you don't give a damn do you? So long as your position in the kingdom dosen't decrease! I won't let you do this to her! _Goriya_!'.Then he looked at me and said,'I'm sorry will all make sense someday.' and walked out.I was 5 and the bastard did't take me with him! He didn't love me! He never did!" Tears of hurt and rage were rolling down my cheeks and I was gasping for had a look of frozen surprise on his face. Then he leaned over and hugged me.

"I 'm sorry. Listen, he was right. Do you understand? . I promise, you will find out somedoy and everything will be fine. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." I managed to sniffle out.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yea. I never really did this before."

"It feels good dosen't it?"

"Yea."

He hugged me tighter.

"Do you remeber anything about your past life?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you do realize-"

"This never happened beore?"

"Yea."

I snuggled closer into his grasp and sighed. My tears had dried and now I had a large headache.

"Destiny. Go to sleep."

"Why?"

"You'll need it."

My headache made his words all blurry.

"Please don't let me go."

"I won't. Just sleep."

And so I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It was beautiful. Like a mandarin and floral combined. I be

gan to count sheep and before I knew it, my dreams over took me in his arms.

Triagon looked at the way Destiny was sleeping,cradling herself into his chest,just like a little girl would after coming home from an exausting day. She turned a little and murmured something unintelligable.

_Ah, I see the feeling Myoa and I had but never revealed were passed on more stongly than before. I believe you are,how you say, falling hands over ankles for her._ Triagon heard Azmov whisper in his mind followed by a chuckle.

_Shut up! And its Head over heels old man._

_Sorry! _

Jayden came up the hill looking more exausted than the girls.

"Jayden, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've thrown them off our trail for a while. I think we should rest."

Jayden went over by Hope and lay down beside her. Triagon did the same only he went and layed down Destiny a few meters away from the others. He heared her moan pitifully.

"Hush, it is only for a second."

They both stood up and formed a roof with thier hands.

_"Sheltra enia Invisiores !"_

A great tent formed up around them and as soon as it was formed completely, it dissapeared from sight.

Inside Triagons tent, there was a huge bunk bed set up. Destiny was fimly nestled on the top. Triagon climbed under his covers and sighed. Let all the chips fall where they may and life gets really fucked up sometimes. And on that thought he fell asleep.

The next Day

Destiny awoke to the sound of wings.

Not just the sound but the feel. She jumped up and looked around. A tent? Bunk bed? WTF!!! She jumped down and ran outside.

A humongo raven sat at the midlle of the field.

"HOLY SHPIT!!!!"

Jayden and Triagon saw her expression and laughed.

"That's our ride to New York!" Hope said excitedly.

Destiny gulped. Her and flying didn't exactly go together.

"O-On t-t-that?" She stuttered out.

"Yep!"

"Oh god."

Triagon laughed.

"i am NOT getting on that thing!"

"It is not a thing it's a _she _and _her_ name is Sariya!" Triagon stoked the birds nose.

"All the same."

"Destiny,"

"No! I no fly! Kapeesh?"

Hope's eyes got really big and scared. She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared. I looked around. Big mistake.

About 30 people were running to us, thier expression wild.

"Destiny! Hope! Get on!" Jayden yelled out.

"B-B-B-But-"

"NOW!!"

Triagon swung me up on his back again and ran to the bird.

"GO NOW!"

The bird pushed off the ground and I thought I was going to be sick.I buried my head in Triagon's shoulders so I wouldn't see the ground and actually get sick.

"Shit!They're following us!"Jayden looked back with a pissed off expression.

"Evasive manuever 86!I direct and steer,you fight!"Triagon jumped up to the front and Jayden held hope and rapidly began chanting.

_Firiaga!_

_Glacia!_

_Thundra!_

_Wateriaga!_

_Spelluas!_

On and on he went until the demons stopped following. When he finally came back he was exausted. Blood was coming from a little cut on his chest and head.

"Get Lovelia on the phone now." He growled.

"Already did. She wants us to meet her at moonhigh. Feasible?"

"I guess."

It took us nearly 4 hours to reach New York. But now I look back and really wish we hadn't landed in that particular spot in time. Things had went from bad to worse...again.


	5. All Hell

Chapter 4: All HELL

"W-O-W." Hope oogled the bright city lights of New York City below us.

"Yep, that's it alright. New York City. Over 1 million people live in this little encampent. The largest fashon city here in our own U.S of A." Jayden proudly announced as we began to descend into the downtown area. My heart thudded violently.

"Won't somebody see us?" I whispered fearfully,my eyes flickering to where people should be looking at us all wierd-like.

"This is why we decided to land here. All the people here are so hyped up on drugs,they'll probably think it's just a queer-ass trip." The bird landed softly and nudged us off her back.

"Thank you, ."

She nodded and closed her eyes. A bright flash of light conjured and she was a little raven.

"A very useful little power these animals have, the ability to appear small and normal when needed. Okay so she said she would be in one of the clubs,so?"Jayden looked at Triagon.

"So we split up and search. Me and Jayden will search girls cover the south."

"Umm, Triagon are you sure?"

"Yes, the worst trouble is one of them will fall. I think they'll be fine."

"Okay! Let's hit this city!" I yelled. They all laughed.

I grabbed Hope by the arm and rushed off.

"Okay so we are looking for a girl who feels like Love, right?

"Yep."

"Okay then. Let's do this!"

We ran all through the city, jumping in and out of the many clubs,(occasionaly lying and saying we were 21 to try some liquor,not bad if I don't say so myself)and looking for someone who felt like no luck.

I got frustrated and retreated to a dark alleyway to sit and think.

"Dessy?"

"What did you call me?"

"Dessy. It is my nick name for you girl!"Hope giggled.

I sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna do now? We've nearly come full circle."

"I don't know."

"We do. Give up." A Dark voice came. I snapped my head up just in time to see a _extremely_ sexy man come up in a trench coat.

"Hope. Behind ."

"That won't be necessary."

Two more men came up.

"Shit."

I thought thought the choices of the moment. Kill or be killed. But the question was how do you kill someone who is 10 times stronger than you and doesn't have a weakness for these impeccable human thoughts.  
Then a brilliant idea popped through my head.

"Hope, be ready to run."I whispered fervently.

"But-"

"But nothing when I say go you get the hell out of here and you get Triagon or Jayden on the phone."

"Okay."

I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Okay. We give. Where are we going?"

The man smiled.

"Nowhere."

He lurched forward as I screamed "Now!" to Hope. She ran through the thick ranks and into the city beyond.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Two men caught me from behind. I struggled and kicked but it did me no good. He stepped forward, grinning maliciously.

"Did you really expect your little stunt would help you? Well, no matter. Your blood will be a sweet as the roses ."He sniffed me."Ahhh."

I spat in his face and thought of what Triagon did to save me.I concentrated on the flame and lifted what I could of my palm.

_"FIRIA!"_

A burst of flame erupted from my palm, larger that what his had been. It sent my attacker barreling backwards and the fire didn't stop there. It circled around and around me until all were , It turned and began to materialize into a fox.

Upon looking at it I realize it wasn't a normal fox. It had nine tails and the fire washed over it until it left a charred tip on the white was about my hieght in the middle The eyes were a pure scarlet and it had a black star in the middle of it's forehead.

I stood there in a stupor until it nudged me onto it's back. I squealed and gripped it's mane as it jumped, or rather, _leaped_ into the air.

_Master, I do not wish to harm you._ A soft voice echoed in my mind

_Hello! You speak?!_

_Yes! _It gave a little giggle

_Umm. Is it safe to ask your name and to please out me down?_

_It's Kitsune, and look up. I promise I won't drop you._

I decided to listen to the creature.I rose my head out and glimpsed at the sky.

We were in outer space. It was a beautiful view. I sighed in content.

"Okay. This is good."

_Good, but we need to return Triagon is searching for you._

_Okay._

As we descended slowly back into the eath's atmosphere I saw Triagon on his bird

"TRI!"

He looked up and saw me. He had worry lines in his forehead.

"Des!"

I got a sudden surge to jump down from Kitsune so I pushed off and landed squarley in his arms.

"Where were you? You could've gotten killed! Hope came running and screaming that you were in the middle of a gang of vamps and they were gonna suck your blood!"

"Look I got out safely okay? I used what you did when I was in trouble the first time and this animal named Kitsune came out."

"What you got your spirit animal?

"Um.I think."

"Oh my gods Do Not scare me like that ever again!"

The the strangest thing happened. He leaned down and he _kissed _me.

"I cannot lose you again Destiny. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He set me down and headed in a direction.

"Um? Where are we going?"

"Lovelia's place we found that we will be heading to the school."

"What school?"

"Our school."

"Oh."

We got down in a nice looking area,and the gang was waiting thee.

"DESSY!!" Hope ran up and hugged me hard.

" Darling."

"Oh sorry."

Jayden rang the doorbell and a little three tailed fox that looked like kitsune bounded up on my shoulder.

_Hello Master._

_Hello._

We walked into the most beautiful house I ever saw. And standing in the front room was Lovelia,Essence of Love.


End file.
